leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cissy
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Cissy |jname=アツミ |tmname=Atsumi |slogan=no |image=CissyFull.png |size=220px |caption=Cissy |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Auburn |hometown=Mikan Island |region=Orange Islands |relatives= (brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |orange=yes |leader=yes |gym=Mikan Gym |badge=Badge#Coral-Eye Badge Coral-Eye Badge |challenge= , Pokémon Wave Ride |anime=yes |epnum=EP085 |epname=Fit to be Tide |enva=Tara Jayne |java=''Miki Nagasawa'' }} Cissy (Japanese: アツミ Atsumi) is the Gym Leader of the Mikan Island's Gym, known officially as the Mikan Gym. She hands out the to s who defeat her. History Cissy debuted when challenged her for the Coral-Eye Badge in Fit To Be Tide. Ash discovered that Cissy, like the rest of the Orange Crew, conducts a different kind of Gym than what he was used to in the Indigo League. The first part of the match is an accuracy test where both s have their Pokémon use to accurately hit targets. The second test is a ing race around some buoys near the coast. While Ash and Cissy had a draw in the first challenge, Ash prevailed in the second challenge after having use its , thus winning the Badge. She reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off, Hello, Pummelo!, and Viva Las Lapras. Character According to , Cissy is known as one of the toughest Trainers in the Orange Crew. She specializes in , and one of the rules of her Gym is that her opponents are required to use Water-type Pokémon as well. She lives with her little brother, , who is also a Pokémon Trainer and serves as a . The pair have a good relationship, though she is prepared to pull Senta into line if he is misbehaving. Cissy is confident in her abilities and certain of her Pokémon's power. She proudly showed off her 's control during the first challenge. While she has a strong competitive spirit, Cissy will also commend a challenger's abilities and clever tactics. Pokémon against Ash's Squirtle for the skeet portion of their Gym battle. It seems to be sensitive, as it fired a Water Gun at Ash after he called it ugly. It tied with Squirtle in the amount of targets it hit, resulting in Cissy deciding to settle the match with Wave Ride. It reappeared in a flashback in A Way Off Day Off. Seadra's only known move is .}} to use in the Pokémon Wave Ride portion of Ash's Gym match with her. It was temporarily captured by but it escaped from them easily by using its overwhelming strength, and sent the trio blasting off with its powerful . Blastoise was set against Ash's Lapras for the Wave Ride. What Lapras had over it in speed, Blastoise matched with strength. Cissy's strategy was to have Blastoise ram Lapras from the side in order to knock Ash off and give her a clear lead. As Cissy and Blastoise were nearing the finish line, a tidal wave came upon them. While Ash was saved by Lapras's , Cissy was knocked off Blastoise when the wave hit. Blastoise moved quickly and saved Cissy from falling in the water. Even though they caught up with Ash and Lapras, Ash still managed to cross the finish line first by having Lapras use Ice Beam and riding on the ice. It reappeared in flashbacks of A Way Off Day Off, Hello, Pummelo! and Viva Las Lapras. Blastoise's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=長沢美樹 Miki Nagasawa |en=Tara Jayne |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Sandra Jara |es_la=Laura Torres |pt_br=Sandra Mara Azevedo |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} Names Category:Anime characters Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders de:Cissy es:Cissy fr:Cissy it:Cissy ja:アツミ zh:敦美